Súper Campeonas
by gold77
Summary: Así como los hombres tuvieron su historia, las chicas tienen la suya. Conozcan la vida de estas jugadoras del seleccionado argentino de Hockey, que deben lidiar con su arrogante, engreída y egoísta capitana y sobre todo la nueva integrante que cautivará el corazón de uno de los hijos del entrenador, cuya novia es justamente la capitana del equipo. Léanla no se arrepentirán Cap.3
1. La nueva seleccionada

Súper Campeonas

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Sinopsis**: El equipo argentino de Hockey, tiene la difícil misión de conseguir la copa de oro del mundial de dicho deporte. Una integrante nueva se suma al plantel dirigido por los Taisho. Pero su llegada no será bien visto por la capitana del equipo, una mujer egoísta y que crée que el equipo debe manejarse a su mandato. ¡Cómo saldrán adelante estas luchadoras del hockey?. Averígüenlo aquí. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 1: La seleccionada.

Era un día soleado y maravilloso en la Capital Federal de la provincia de Buenos aires en Argentina. En ese día especial, la organización deportiva del Hockey sobre césped, anunciaba la organización mundial de dicho deporte, en el que 24 selecciones se dividirán en 4 grupos. Estas selecciones, superaron las fases preliminares del primer segmento, en el que todas las selecciones nacionales de sus respectivos países se enfrentaron para obtener una plaza en esta segunda fase de grupos y llegar a la tan ansiada copa de oro del mundo y la medalla claro está.

Este campeonato argentino, iba a disputarse en la bella Buenos Aires, las selecciones clasificadas, ya estaban en suelo albiceleste y esperando ver a quienes les va a tocar. En el centro de reuniones del estadio de hockey femenino sobre césped, una confrontación entre padre e hijos, se llevaba a cabo. Los tres son los entrenadores del equipo nacional.

-Papá-. Dijo un joven de pelo largo blanco plateado y ojos ámbar.- Hemos pasado a la segunda fase de grupos, pero no como lo esperábamos-. Se quejó airadamente.

-Lo sé, Sesshomaru, lo sé-. Asintió su padre.- Pero lo han dado todo, pese a que Kikyo sigue siendo la misma egoísta-. Argumentó molesto.

-¡Y porqué seguimos soportando a esa arrogante?-. Preguntó molesto Sesshomaru.-¡Por qué és la novia de mi hermano menor?-.

-No es por eso-. Siseó la vos del menor de la familia Taisho.-Reconozco que Kikyo estuvo egoísta en todo la primera fase, pero gracias a sus goles, pasamos-.

El menor de la familia Taisho, es Inuyasha, es igual a su hermano, salvo que es más gentil de personalidad, aunque es muy rudo como su hermano mayor Sesshomaru y su padre InuTaisho. Los Taisho, son los directores del seleccionado argentino mayor de Hockey sobre césped. Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha e Inuyaisho, son de largo pelo blanco plateado y ojos amarillo dorado. InuTaisho tiene 56 años, Sesshomaru el mayor de los hermanos tiene 28 e Inuyasha 26, son guapos y muy buscados por las mujeres, pese a su carácter duro, aunque como se dijo Inuyasha es más pasivo que Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto y luego del final del partido contra Nigeria, en la que las jugadoras argentinas vencieron por un ajustado 3 a 2, el clima en el vestuario era muy tenso.

-Si esa egoísta de Kikyo cediera más el esférico, hubiéramos goleado a Nigeria-. Se quejó una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Es verdad, pero como es la capitana y novia de uno de los hijos del entrenador, hay que tratarla como una princesita caprichosa-. Fomentó molesta otra jugadora llamada Eri.

-¡Soy la capitana del equipo y van a hacer lo que yo mande!-. Siseó la demandante vos de Kikyo.

-A menos que quien dice ser la capitana, agreda a sus propias compañeras con tal de conseguir goles y creerse la suprema-. Rezongó una chica de pelo largo castaño y ojos marrones.

Kikyo se acercó amenazante a la chica y la acorraló contra la pared, jalándole el pelo.

-Van a pasarme todas las bochas y yo marcaré los goles y a la que no le guste, Sango, pueden irse del equipo soy la delantera y nadie me va a decir cómo jugar y menos ustedes-. Masculló Kikyo.

-Yo también soy delantera y me enganchaste el pie con tu bastón para que no marque el cuarto gol-. La encaró Eri.

-Yo marcaré todos los goles y fui yo la que marcó el hat-trick para nuestro equipo, cuando todas ustedes, solo miraban como estúpidas-. Se mofó Kikyo y se fue a la ducha, luego de soltar a Sango, que se masajeó su pelo.

-Esto no puede seguir así, habrá que hablar con el entrenador Taisho-. Protestó Sango.

-Estoy contigo, Sango-. Afirmó Yuka, la arquera del equipo.

Más tarde, InuTaisho, estaba reunido con Eri y Sango, escuchando los reclamos de esta, sobre la dureza de Kikyo con ella y el resto de las chicas. Prometió ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, pero aparte hizo un importante anuncio y es por ello que reunió a todas las jugadoras.

-Escuchen todas, ante la falta de delanteras, pese a que Kikyo, Eri y Ayame lo son, hemos decidido incorporar a una segunda punta para organizar el juego-. Anunció InuTaisho.

-No será necesario incorporar a nadie-. Vociferó Kikyo.- Basta y sobra conmigo para que salgamos campeonas-. Agregó con grandeza.

-Yo creo que sí voy a necesitar una compañera de delantera mejor-. Siseó Eri.

-¡Repite eso, idiota!-. La desafió Kikyo.

-¡BASTA!-. Gritó InuTaisho.-Les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera, la integrante número dieciséis-. Presentó el entrenador.

Una chica de unos 22 años se hizo presente. Era de largo pelo negro azabache con brillos, ojos marrones y es muy hermosa, medía alrededor de 1. 69 mts. Y era de gran físico y cuerpo. Provenía del club Shikón de Mar del Plata, el cual fue campeón varias veces, gracias a sus goles y es por ello ue fue convocada a integrar el seleccionado mayor de Hockey femenino de Argentina.

-Hola a todas-. Saludó la integrante.-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi García y es un placer integrar con ustedes-. Sonrió amablemente.

Todas las chicas se le acercaron a saludar a la nueva miembro del equipo. Sin embargo la que no escatimó en hacer ardid de su grandeza y desafíos, fue Kikyo.

-Escúchame bien, novata. Soy la capitana y…- Empezó Kikyo.

-¡Oh, es un honor!-. Le extendió la mano Kagome.

-En primer término, no me interrumpas a ti capitana y dirígete a mí con respeto y sin confianzas y lo otro que te voya decir, es que no te pases de lista conmigo, ya que harás todo lo que yo te ordene ¿Quedó claro?-. La amenazó Kikyo.

-No te hará daño darle la mano a una de tus compañeras o es que tienes miedo que se te quite lo arrogante?-. La encaró molesta Kagome.

Kikyo se alejó de ella furiosa. Kagome no entendía nada, sin embargo, sus nuevas compañeras, la felicitaron por haber sido la primer chica del equipo en ponerle los puntos a esa arrogante y engreída capitana del equipo.

-Hiciste bien en bajarle los humos a esa cretina que dice ser nuestra capitana y por desgracia lo es. Pero ignórala-. Le dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

-Claro, por cierto, me llamo Kagome-. Se presentó la pelinegra a su nueva amiga y compañera.

-Soy Sango Estévez. Mediocampista del equipo-. Sonrió la castaña estrechando la mano de Kagome muy amablemente.

-Debes tener cuidado con esa perra arrogante. Se cree que porque es la novia de uno de los hijos del entrenador, tiene derecho a tratarnos como basura-. Dijo Eri la otra delantera.

-¿Se refieren al alto de pelo blanco y muy guapo?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-No-. Negó Yuka.- Ese es Sesshomaru y tengo entendido, quien fue el que te trajo y fichó para el equipo. De quien hablamos es del otro, de Inuyasha.

-¡Ah!-. Rememoró Kagome.-El otro guapo-. Dijo Kagome con picardía.

En eso, las sonrisas y buen momento, se fueron cuando la voz de Kikyo,volvió a desparramar ponzoña en el equipo.

-Sí vuelves a dirigirte así a mi novio, voy a dejarte más de un hueso fracturado-. La amenazó Kikyo mirándola ferozmente.

-Solo dije que era apuesto, es todo-. Se defendió Kagome.

-Da igual. Vuelve a coquetear a mi novio y quedarás postrada en una silla de ruedas por siempre-. Dicha la amenaza, Kikyo se fue.

-Es una asquerosa, no la soporto-. Masculló Rin, la defensora lateral izquierda del equipo.

-Tranquilas, a mi no me va a dar miedo esa idiota-. Se burló Kagome.

Todas sus compañeras la abrazaron y fueron a ponerse de nuevo sus uniformes de entrenamiento. Esa tarde entrenarán para el partido de pasado mañana contra la dura selección australiana, por la fase de grupos de la segunda ronda y el pase a semifinales.

Todas las jugadoras, estaban en el campo, ante las atentas miradas de sus entrenadores y Kikyo para hacer gala de su oficio de jugadora egoísta y en un momento dado, quiso engancharle su stick (palo de hockey) a Kagome quien tenía la bocha y esta fue rápida de reflejos, dio un salto y cedió un pase a Eri, quien concretó con un estupendo bochazo, ganándose el aplauso de los Taisho y la furia de la capitana del equipo y aparentemente los Taisho aprobarían su debut ante Australia.

Kagome podría debutar y los Taisho darán a conocer las 11 que jugarán el primer partido de la segunda ronda del mundial de Hockey sobre césped femenino ¿Debutará Kagome?

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí una historia, ya que al parecer muchas han querido que no me fuera y decidí hacerles una historia más, pese a mi anuncio de retiro, no quise dejarlas sin este último fic y ya que los varones tuvieron sus capítulos de súper campeones, porqué no las chicas pueden tener el suyo de súper campeonas? Sigan esta historia en el siguiente capítulo, cuando se sepa si Kagome jugará el primer partido o no, ante su engreída capitana. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	2. el soñado debut

Súper Campeonas

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

Capítulo 2: El soñado debut.

InuTaisho y sus hijos, revisaron la planilla a ver el comportamiento de sus seleccionadas y con los 3 de acuerdo sobre la formación para recibir al equipo australiano, dieron a conocer a las convocadas e InuTaisho, llamó a las chicas, que dejaron su práctica.

-Bien, reúnanse todas, daré a conocer las 11 titulares para el partido de mañana-. Anunció Inutaisho con planilla en mano.

Kikyo estaba nerviosa, esperaba que ella sola sea la delantera y que el equipo forme de manera diferente y que sea a su antojo el equipo, pero se llevará una gran sorpresa.

-Bien, las titulares serán:-. Anunciaba Inutaisho.- arquera, Yuka. Defensoras, Ayame, Rin, Ayumi y Nazuna, en el mediocampo estarán, Sango, Soledad y Viviana. En la delantera, como segunda punta de ataque estarás tú, Kagome y delanteras centrales Eri y Kikyo. La capitanía del equipo la decidiré en breves instantes-. Anunció InuTaisho.

Kikyo estaba estupefacta y sin habla. ¿Acaso esa novata será titular? ¿Y cómo era eso de que la capitanía estaba en duda? Mientras todas celebraban que Kagome iba a ser titular en su debut en el seleccionado Argentino de Hockey sobre césped, la … "Capitana" del equipo salió disparada hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, revisando la planilla, Inuyasha llevaba la banda de capitán del equipo en su bolsillo, para dársela a la jugadora que ellos seleccionen.

-¡Esto es mío!-. Vociferó Kikyo quitándole la banda de capitán a Inuyasha de su bolsillo.-¡No permitiré que otra de estas perdedoras, se quede con lo que me pertenece-. Agregó desafiante.

Kikyo se marchó ante unos atónitos hermanos Taisho, quienes no podían creer la soberbia y egoísmo de Kikyo. InuTaisho se acercó a Kikyo con intensión de quitarle la banda de capitana y esta se lo impidió.

-¡Esta banda es mía, señor! ¡No voy a permitir que me sea quitada-. Protestó Kikyo.

-¡O me das esa banda o no jugarás en todo el torneo!-. La amenazó InuTaisho.

-Suegrito, soy la indicada para dirigir a este equipo. Déjeme llevar la banda de capitana, no voy a decepcionarlo-. Prometió Kikyo haciéndose la víctima.

Todas sus compañeras, la miraban con desprecio ante semejante acto de nenita caprichosa que lo que quiere es de ella ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Ninguna se entendía por que los Taisho eran tan blandos con esa soberbia solo porque es la novia de uno de los hijos del entrenador del equipo y la verdad eso las incomodaba de sobremanera y más el tener que aguantar nuevamente a esa idiota como capitana del equipo en la segunda fase de grupos del mundial de Hockey sobre césped.

No muy convencido, InuTaisho dejó a Kikyo como capitana del equipo accediendo a sus caprichos de princesita histérica, pero le dijo algo en secreto a Sesshomaru y este asintió, Inuyasha parecía intrigado en saber que hablaban su padre y su hermano mayor en secreto y a espaldas de él.

Más tarde y cuando la práctica terminó, Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, que salía con su bolso del vestuario de damas.

-Suerte mañana. Espero no nos hagas quedar mal-. Le sugirió Inuyasha-

-Tranquilo, daré lo mejor de mí en ese partido. No voy a decepcionar ni a ti ni al entrenador-. Le prometió la pelinegra.

-¡¿Otra vez coqueteando con mi novio?!-. Rugió la voz de Kikyo a puertas del vestuario.

-Solo le desee buena suerte para mañana, lo hago con todas las debutantes-. La defendió Inuyasha a Kagome.

-¡Cómo sea!-. Gruñó Kikyo.-¡no quiero verte nuevamente cin esta perdedora!-.

-¡Mejor cierra el pico y sube al ómnibus!-. La retó Inuyasha.-Iremos a almorzar-.

-¿Con estas perdedoras?-. Preguntó Kikyo con sarcasmo.-¡No estoy tan loca, prefiero ir a un restaurante de lujo antes que una pocilga o una hamburguesería barata-.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por lo soberbia y arrogante que era Kikyo. No entendía como una mujer de su estirpe tan indeseable, pudo ser aprobada por la federación Internacional de Hockey, conociendo sus antecedentes de avaricia ni mucho menos cómo los Taisho la aceptaron en el equipo, aunque sea la novia de Inuyasha. Kikyo se fue con sus compañeras seguidoras a un restaurante de lujo, pese al insistente llamado de Inuyasha y el entrenador Inutaisho.

InuTaisho perdió los estribos con esa arrogante de Kikyo y tomó una determinación, la cual dará a conocer el día de mañana, previa al partido ante Australia, esto ya fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Todas las jugadoras del seleccionado argentino de Hockey sobre césped, a excepción de su capitana, almorzaban amenamente en una popular hamburguesería y toda la gente les pedía un autógrafo a las jugadoras y a muchos les llamó ala tención la ausencia de la capitana del equipo, aunque ya saben las razones por la soberbia que caracteriza a esa mujer y no les extrañaba que no esté junto a sus compañeras de equipo y todos se hacían la misma pregunta que Kagome ¿Porqué el entrenador InuTaisho seguía soportando a esa engreída?

Esa noche, el entrenador InuTaisho, permaneció encerrado en su oficina revisando la planilla de sus jugadoras, armando el esquema y organizando su jugada y anuncio de último momento y que podría dar un giro inesperado en el equipo.

Al día siguiente, las jugadoras del seleccionado argentino de Hockey, desayunaban en el hotel donde descansaron y nuevamente Kikyo brilló por su ausencia y eso hace sentir muy mal a sus compañeras, ya que pese a que la odian de sobremanera, quieren que su capitana esté con ellas y más en la previa al partido y con la prensa acosándolas todo el tiempo y preguntándoles por la ausencia de la capitana del equipo.

Sabiendo que Kikyo debía estar viendo las noticias en algún bar paquete desayunando con sus seguidoras del equipo y sus amigas, ninguna de las jugadoras se animaba a decir ese detalle acerca de su codiciosa capitana, pero InuTaisho, le tendrá una sorpresa, previa al inicio del partido.

Rato después y ya en horas previas al partido, las jugadoras, estaban en el vestuario, arreglándose para el partido. Repentinamente, Kikyo apareció y todas clavaron sus ojos en ella y no con buena mirada, cosa que no inmutó a la codiciosa pelinegra, pero sus compañeras estaban furiosas.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas?-. Le preguntó Eri enojada.

-¡Qué te importa!-. Le respondió Kikyo de mala gana.

-¡Nos importa, porque nos abandonaste antes de venir acá y no dabas señales de vida, el entrenador está muy enfadado, al igual que nosotras!-. Dijo Sango enojada.

-Me importa un bledo si están enojadas, ya hablaré con el entrenador, pero como capitana hago lo que quiero y será mejor que cierren la boca y se concentren en el partido-. Dijo Kikyo con desdén y sarcasmo, que incomodó a sus compañeras.

Las chicas, estaban sumamente disgustadas y esperaban que el entrenador, le dé un castigo a esa soberbia, ya no la soportaban.

Con sus uniformes listos y todo preparado, las 16 jugadoras seleccionadas, estaban listas para salir al campo de juego, donde las australianas ya las estaban esperando en el terreno de juego. La llegada tardía de Kikyo, hizo retrasar 10 minutos el encuentro, cosa que a los organizadores no les gustó y menos al plantel de las jugadoras australianas.

Al estar en la boca del vestuario, InuTaisho escoltó a sus jugadoras y antes de ingresar al campo de juego, hizo algo que sorprendió a muchas, más a Kikyo.

-Eri, toma esto, serás la capitana del equipo-. Dijo InuTaisho entregándole la banda de capitana.

Kikyo estaba sorprendida ¿Acaso veía mal o el entrenador le entregó la banda de capitana a otra?

-¡Un momento, señor! ó Kikyo abalanzándose sobre Eri para quitarle la banda de capitana.-¡Yo soy la capitana, no ella!-.

InuTaisho la frenó y la miró muy enojado.

-Kikyo, en el partido de hoy no jugarás, he decidido que Kagome y Eri sean las delanteras y cambiar el esquema. Yura te va a reemplazar y tú irás al banco de suplentes-. Informó severamente InuTaisho.

Una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en el rostro de las 11 jugadoras que saldrán al campo. No les gustaba mucho que su capitana sea reemplazada tan abruptamente, pero su comportamiento paupérrimo la llevó a recibir un severo castigo por parte de del entrenador del seleccionado albiceleste.

-¡Va a arrepentirse de no haberme puesto de titular y quitarme la capitanía!-. Amenazó Kikyo.

La mirada voraz y encendida de InuTaisho, hizo que Kikyo se callara la boca y acompañe al resto de las suplentes a la banca de relevos, mientras las otras jugadoras salían al campo de juego, pero repentinamente, algo inesperado, sucedió antes de que las capitanas de ambos equipos, se presenten ante el juez del partido. Eri le entregó la banda de capitana a Kagome.

-¿Qué haces?-. Le preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-No estoy lista para ser capitana, per tú si, pareces más lista que yo-. Le dijo Eri sonriente.

Kikyo estaba que explotaba, esa novata iba a ser la capitana del equipo, ya que gustosamente aceptó la banda de capitana por parte de una decidida Eri a cedérsela. Sonriente y radiante, Kagome y la capitana del equipo australiano, se pararon frente al árbitro del partido y este realizó el sorteo. Kagome lo ganó y el seleccionado argentino será quien dé el bochazo inicial.

Todas las jugadoras fueron tomando sus posiciones y Kagome, con su banda de nueva capitana, se paró junto a Eri al lado de la bocha para dar inicio al partido. El público acompañaba con su aliento y apoyo al seleccionado albiceleste así como un grupo de simpatizantes australianos que le daba apoyo al suyo.

El árbitro del encuentro, ve que todo está en orden junto a su otro par, y da inicio al encuentro. Kikyo rogaba que la novata trastabille, pero para su sorpresa, el seleccionado argentino no tardó en abrir el marcador. Una jugada combinada entre Yura y Sango, dejaron muy habilitada a Eri que le cedió la bocha a Kagome y esta con un formidable bastonazo, fusiló a la arquera australiana y establece el primer tanto para "las leonas argentinas", todas abrazaron a Kagome por su formidable gol y los Taisho aplaudieron por la brillante jugada y eso ante de que se cumpla el minuto de juego. InuTaisho confiaba solemnemente en esa delantera nueva, pero quien deseaba que se lesione era la arrogante ex capitana del equipo.

Al parecer, Kagome tuvo su debut soñado con ese primer tanto y la gran jugada de sus compañeras, que se sintieron libres de jugar como querían, gracias a que su dictadora capitana no estaba en el equipo y esa nueva directora del equipo, les daba mucha confianza ¡Cómo seguirá la capitanía de Kagome durante el encuentro?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí el capítulo 2 de esta historia de estas jugadoras de Hockey. Finalmente la arrogancia de Kikyo le ha hecho perder su puesto de capitana, que fue tomado por Kagome por decisión del entrenador InuTaisho, pese a que este había decidido que sea Eri la capitana y esta se la cedió a Kagome, que ya marcó su primer gol en su debut ¡Que hará Kikyo para recuperar su liderazgo en el equipo? Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Quiero aclarar por enésima vez que soy HOMBRE, HOMBRE, HOMBRE, no mujer, ok! Ya párenle de confundirme!


	3. La nueva capitana

Súper Campeonas

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

Capítulo 3: La nueva capitana.

El partido proseguía su ritmo y sus minutos y el marcador ya estaba 2-0 a favor del equipo argentino sobre el australiano, ya que ni siquiera pasaron 3 minutos, que otra formidable jugada de Sango, le cedió la bocha a Kagome y esta con un formidable amago, dejó plantadas a las defensoras que la marcaban y le cedió el esférico a Eri, que sola y sin marca, metió tremendo bastonazo para fusilar otra vez a la arquera australiana y establecer el segundo tanto del conjunto albiceleste. Todas las jugadoras, estaban sumamente felices con su nueva capitana, no así la sustituida Kikyo, que miraba furiosa desde el banco, como esa novata se quedaba con sus goles y su capitanía y todo por su egoísmo.

En el segundo tiempo y con el marcador 3-0, (Otro formidable gol de Kagome), las jugadoras argentinas, aplastaban a sus rivales y antes de los 5 minutos del tiempo complementario, otra gran jugada de Sango, habilitó a Viviana, quien vio a Kagome sola y sin marca, ya que formidablemente burló a sus marcadoras y con un suave toque de su bastón, marcó el cuarto gol del encuentro y su hat-trick del partido. Los Taisho, aplaudían y celebraban eufóricos la goleada de sus dirigidas, no así Kikyo, quien seguía en la banca, resignada.

Sin meditar palabra, la ex capitana del equipo, se levantó y se fue al vestuario, pero Inuyasha que la vio, la detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas, Kikyo?-. Preguntó el ambarino tomándola de un brazo.

-¡Primero, tengo derecho a ir al baño!-. Respondió Kikyo de mala gana.-¡ Y segundo, no voy a quedarme a ver como esa novatita, se aprovecha de mi sustitución y ustedes, gritan sus goles como si se desatara el carnaval-. Agregó furiosa.

Cuando se aprestaba a irse, notó que Inuyasha aún no la había soltado, entonces, Kikyo, sin meditarlo, le encajó un ruidoso y soberbio bofetón a Inuyasha, cosa que llamó la atención de todas las jugadoras en el campo de juego y en la banca de relevos, así como a los entrenadores de ambos equipos, un silencio de radio invadió la cancha, solo el resoplar del viento se escuchaba. Kikyo entró al vestuario, una vez que Inuyasha la soltó y pegando un fuerte portazo, se quitó su uniforme, se cubrió con una toalla y entró a las duchas a bañarse.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, cerró las llaves de los grifos y se empezó a secar su cuerpo, pero repentinamente, elevó sus brazos al cielo, estirando la pequeña toalla cn la que se secó su pelo y comenzó a tironearla. Lanzó una especie de grito mezclado con rugido y con toda la furia, partió la pequeña toalla en 2 partes, haciendo resonar la rotura de esta, luego agitada, pero más calma, arrojó la toalla al piso y se sentó en la banca de madera y se tapó su rostro. Al mismo tiempo sus compañeras, ingresaban al vestuario, tras finalizar el encuentro y haber goleado al equipo australiano por 7 a 1. Con 5 goles de Kagome. Las chicas, la vieron desnuda y sentada en aquella banca de madera y parecía sollozar. Súbitamente, la ex capitana del equipo, se destapó su rostro y las miró, sus ojos rojos y lacrimosos, detonaban una ira fuerte, se vistió rápidamente y se fue sin despedirse de sus compañeras, que se despojaban de sus uniformes, para ir a bañarse y estar limpias y descansadas tras un agotador partido, bajo un achicharrante sol, pese a la ventisca que había en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está Kikyo?-. Preguntó InuTaisho entrando al vestuario sin importarle si sus dirigidas solo estaban cubiertas con una toalla y algunas no.

-Se acaba de ir, señor. Se fue muy ofuscada-. Respondió Rin.

-Lamento haber entrado así-. Se excusó InuTaisho algo avergonzado por entrar abruptamente mientras sus jugadoras estaban desnudas, pese a tener toallas cubriendo sus cuerpos. –Si la ven, díganle que quiero hablar con ella muy seriamente y en cuanto a ti, Kagome-. Dijo más calmado, pese a su vos enojada al comienzo.-También quiero hablarte-.

Dicho esto, InuTaisho se marchó y las chicas, miraron a Kagome y murmuraban algo, quizá el entrenador Taisho, la deje como capitana definitivamente y a Kikyo la despida de ese puesto, pero por el momento, no se animaban a sacar conclusiones, pese a que las cartas, parecían echadas sobre la mesa.

Más tarde, InuTaisho estaba en su oficina y Kikyo apareció por esta, a la hora indicada, Inutaisho, dejó sus papeles sobre su escritorio y le pidió amablemente a Kikyo que tome asiento, pero esta de mala manera solo dijo sus palabras.

-Sea breve, señor-. Dijo Kikyo.-Solo dígame que ya no soy la capitana y ya-.

-Toma asiento, Kikyo-. Le volvió a pedir amablemente InuTaisho y con paciencia.

Kikyo, tomó asiento, suspirando de fastidio, InuTaisho sabía que esem omento era tenso, así que se armó de más paciencia para dirigirse a su jugadora.

-Kikyo,… ó InuTaisho.- Realmente no sé qué es lo que te está pasando-. Le dijo InuTaisho preocupado por su actitud.

-Es sencillo, señor. Parece que no confía en mí-. Contestó Kikyo con arrogancia.

-Confío mucho en ti o por qué crees que te he nombrado capitana del equipo, eres la novia de mi hijo menor y eres la goleadora del equipo. ¿Qué más quieres?-. Dijo InuTaisho incrédulo y tratando de hacerla razonar.

-¿No me diga? preguntó Kikyo con heroísmo.-si confiara en mí ¿Por qué diablos, trajo a esa novata delantera al equipo, si conmigo es más que suficiente?-.

-Kikyo, últimamente, te has comportado de una manera egoísta, soberbia y muy arrogante y hasta camorrera con tus compañeras y se han quejado por ello, en todos los partidos y pese a que marcaste buenos goles, he notado como empujabas a Eri, cuando esta estaba a punto de marcar un gol y eso fue lo que casi nos costó el partido contra las nigerianas-. Le respondió InuTaisho con severidad y algo enfadado.

-Señor, es mi manera de ser. Si bien no hubiera sido por mí, esas perdedoras, hubieran perdido el partido contra Holanda, en el primer tiempo iban tres goles abajo y debió llamarme de urgencia y fue gracias a mí, que le pudimos ganar a las holandesas y alzar el trofeo de la champions trophy,.. O ya se le olvidó-. Le recriminó Kikyo con voz elevada.

-Primero no me levantes la voz-. Le sugirió InuTaisho tomando parsimonia.-En segundo no se me olvida lo que hiciste por el equipo y es por ello que la federación de Hockey y yo, te hemos otorgado el privilegio de formar parte del seleccionado argentino, además, necesitábamos a alguien como Kagome en el equipo, para que tú, ella y Eri, armen un equipo ofensivo-. Agregó.

-Yo no juego con esa perdedora, aunque hoy haya marcado 5 goles, pero yo tengo 34 en el equipo y no podrá alcanzarme nunca-. Dijo Kikyo poniéndose de pie.-Pero seré breve,…¡Renuncio!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Preguntó InuTaisho alarmado.

-Lo que escuchó, renuncio como jugadora, ya que o soy la capitana y quita a ese estorbo del equipo o le juro que lo haré quedar muy mal parado si en mi conferencia de prensa, expreso los motivos de mi renuncia-. Lo amenazó Kikyo.

Promulgada la amenaza, Kikyo se marchó de la oficina de InuTaisho, con un fuerte portazo, este se tomó su rostro y una mezcla de ruñido y suspiro, salió de su boca, casi cuando se quitó las manos de su rostro, vio a Kagome parada frente a él y al escritorio.

-Perdone que entré así, señor. Es que llamé varias veces y no me contestaba y al abrir la puerta lo vi muy deprimido-. Se excusó Kagome.

-No te preocupes, tesoro-. Le dijo InuTaisho reponiéndose y sonriéndole a su nueva jugadora.-Toma asiento, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro señor-. Dijo amablemente Kagome tomando asiento.

InuTaisho, comenzó su charla con una accesible Kagome y cuando terminaron, la pelinegra se unió a sus compañeras a practicar. De más estaba decir que Kikyo ni daba señales de existencia y su capricho podía costarle caro.

Pasado mañana, las chicas se iban a enfrentar a la selección italiana, cuya defensa es tan poderosa como la de la selección de fútbol y las azurri iban a ir con toda la furia por las argentinas.

Al día siguiente, Kikyo tampoco apareció en la práctica e InuTaisho perdió la paciencia y la discusión con su hijo Inuyasha era más que evidente.

-¡No me importa que sea tu novia, hijo!-. Gritó sulfurado InuTaisho.-¡Ya van 2 días que falta a la práctica, en el partido de mañana ni aparecerá en la banca!-.

-Pero papá, Kikyo estuvo ayer conmigo y juró que hoy iba a venir,… pero siempre y cuando accedas a su pedido-. Dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmar a su enfadado padre.

-¡No voy a ceder ante los caprichitos de tu novia. O aparece en 10 minutos o te juro que la echaré del equipo, ya no será capitana de este plantel!-. Dijo InuTaisho sulfurado.

Inuyasha tragó aire, su padre estaba sumamente molesto por la actitud de Kikyo, quien por su capricho de hacerse la reina del equipo y la capitana y que ninguna jugadora meta goles, ya que solamente ella tiene ese privilegio y solo tener ella el esférico y un poquito sus compañeras, era algo que a InuTaisho lo sacó de quicio y pese a quererla como su futura nuera, no iba a permitirle esa clase de capricho y actitud. Tampoco iba a tolerarle que Kikyo imponga que jugadoras deban integrarse al plantel y quienes no.

InuTaisho observaba más calmado junto a sus hijos, la práctica del equipo. Kagome combinaba perfectamente bien el juego con sus compañeras y la banda de capitana le sentaba realmente bien y el dirigir al equipo, hacía que las demás jugadoras se sientan muy a gusto con su nueva capitana.

Prontamente, una voz llamó la atención de los Taisho.

-Parece que no perdió el tiempo encontrando a quien sustituirme, entrenador-. Resonó la voz de Kikyo, que finalmente había aparecido.

-¡Kikyo!-. Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.-¿Qué haces vestida de civil y no con tú uniforme de jugadora de hockey?-. Preguntó.

-Ya no pertenezco al equipo, ya que tu padre, decidió que esa víbora sea la capitana y nadie me quita mi puesto-. Respondió Kikyo con sorna.

-¡No llames así a tus compañeras!-. La regañó Sesshomaru.

-La llamo como quiero, esa arpía, llegó al equipo para hacerme la competencia, pero yo ya tomé la decisión y esta misma tarde se enterarán en la conferencia de prensa-. Vociferó Kikyo, dio media vuelta y se marchó ante los atónitos Taisho.

En el plantel, se notaba la ausencia de Kikyo. Las chicas en su vestuario, se cambiaban sus uniformes, luego se duchaban y se arreglaban para salir al bus que las llevará al hotel a descansar. Kagome se sentía culpable por ocupar el lugar de Kikyo como capitana del equipo y que esta haya decidido irse o ser despedida. Pensaba que lo mejor sería hablar con ella y ver si podía hacerla entrar en razones o sería un intento inútil.

A la noche, mientras Iyazoi serví la cena, los Taisho, miraban la TV y una conferencia de prensa brindada por la ex capitana del equipo argentino de Hockey, que era transmitida por un conocido canal deportivo, los dejó boquiabiertos. Y más que mañana el seleccionado argentino femenino de Hockey sobre césped iba a enfrentar a su par italiano.

-Señorita Kiikyo-. Comenzó uno de los reporteros.-¿Es cierto que el entrenador Taisho la echó del equipo por otra jugadora que fue nombrada capitana?-.

-Sí, es verdad. El entrenador Taisho, decidió reemplazarme por esa Higurashi García y le cedió mi puesto de capitana, aparte de separarme del plantel-. Respondió Kikyo.

-¿Le especificó los motivos de ese despido, señorita Hernández?-. Preguntó otro periodista.

-Al parecer, a mis ex compañeras, no les gustaba mi fama de goleadora, por lo que decidieron quejarse ante el entrenador y fue por ello que tomó esa decisión, señores-. Respondió Kikyo.

InuTaisho estaba furioso, quería tener a Kikyo cerca y saltarle a la yugular porque lo estaba haciendo quedar como a un cretino, lo mismo todas las integrantes del plantel, que veían otros programas deportivos o de noticias y se enteraban de esto. ¿Qué pasará con el futuro de Kikyo ahora que dejó mal parado al entrenador del seleccionado argentino femenino de Hockey?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Parece que el entrenador ha tomado una decisión en el equipo, lo que no contaba era que su futura nuera cumpliera su amenaza y lo dejara como a un desgraciado ¿Influirá esto en la relación del entrenador con el público y el equipo? Kikyo tiene seguidoras en el plantel y si muchas deciden renunciar, eso sería muy catastrófico. En el siguiente capítulo se verá que decide InuTaisho. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


End file.
